celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Reala
Reala is a recurring boss from NiGHTS into Dreams for the Sega Saturn and its sequel on the Wii. He looks and battles almost exactly like the main character from the series due to them being created as identical twins. The person who currently plays Reala, better known as Silver or Bomber, switched to Reala on July 26, 2009. Background Reala and NiGHTS were created by Wiseman the Wicked as the two most elite generals in his Nightmaren army. They were created to specialize in commanding the other Nightmarens and robbing "visitors" of their Idyea. Though Reala was loyal to his creator, NiGHTS constantly disobeyed Wiseman, even sabotaging the invasions of the Night Dimension. Losing patience with NiGHTS' disobedience, Wiseman ordered Reala to capture and imprison his sibling so that he could erase NiGHTS' mind and personality and replace it with the mind of a more loyal minion. Though the capture was successful, NiGHTS was freed by a visitor who somehow managed to retain their Red Idyea. Wiseman immediately charged Reala and a second level Nightmaren named Jackle with the task of recapturing NiGHTS and disposing of the visitors. When NiGHTS and Reala finally confronted each other, the two battled in Reala's throne room attempting to paraloop the other. Ultimately, Reala lost and NiGHTS went on to fight Wiseman. Years later, Reala ambushed NiGHTS in the dreams of Will Taylor and Helen Cartwright, and imprisoned him once again on Wiseman's orders. Seeing the new visitors as a threat to Wiseman's plans Reala attempted to break the children's spirit by isolating Will in someone else's dream and convincing Helen that NiGHTS wasn't really her friend, but one of Wiseman's spies using her to harvest more Idyea. After crushing Helen’s will to work with NiGHTS and paralooping her into an unknown area (Will’s Dream) Reala disappeared until NiGHTS entered the children's subconscious vision of the city they live in. There, Reala captured the children and claimed that NiGHTS was nothing more than a puppet who is useless without them. NiGHTS countered by claiming that Reala was a puppet to Wiseman's will. After arguing, the two fought in the skies above a clock tower to see which of them truly was a mere puppet. Involvement Reala appeared in the multiverse during a failed Nightmaren attempt to enter the human dimension which ended with Reala being teleported to this new dimension. His loyalty to Wiseman causes him to seek a way to link the multiverse to the Night Dimension, yet at the same time he also wishes to gain more power for himself while he is temporarily free from Wiseman's constant watch. He conversed with Mephistopheles and Caulder in the Tower of Twilight Capital area shortly before the zombie breakout forced everyone in the area to relocate to the Lunar Flotilla. Though he and Mephistopheles seemed to be on good terms, Reala distrusted Caulder the moment he laid eyes upon him. Nonetheless he still talked to the cloned scientist, believing he would be useful in the future. Currently, Reala lurks in the Tower Ruins, plotting to invade the subconscious of the zombies that overrun the area and attempt to influence their minds (assuming they have minds) to make them loyal to him. It's unknown if he'll be able to enact this plan before the zombies problem is resolved. Strategy Reala enjoys striking his foes psychologically, crushing their spirit and using their fears against them. In a stat battle, this is reflected by the small attack boost to mental attacks (despite the fact that he currently has no mental attacks). When the time has come for the fight to get more physical, Reala utilizes the Paraloop ability which allows him to create a spacial distortion simply by circling his target. He also uses explosive orbs filled with nightmare energy. Reala is capable of flying swiftly and gracefully through the air making him a very evasive target. Quotes *"I seem to have a natural talent for reaching into people's subconscious minds and extracting hope or courage from their very being. Then they are reduced to nothing." - Reala to Mephistopheles during their first encounter. Trivia *Since he is in the multiverse, Reala can enter its version of the Night Dimension whenever he falls asleep. Though the rest of the army of Nightmare isn't in this Night Dimension, Reala can still freely travel it and enter the dreams of others to continue extracting Idyea. *Reala finds the concept of him being a "Visitor" in both the Multiverse and its Night Dimension amusing. *Like NiGHTS, Reala is capable of dualizing with others; however, he has yet to actually use this ability in the multiverse since he's not very fond of the idea of sharing his body. *Despite Reala's tendency to play around with opponent's minds, he doesn't have any mental attacks. *Reala was the first, and currently only, NiGHTS character on CRRP. See also * Silver External links * NiGHTS and Reala (Reala's theme music) (Youtube link) Category:Player Characters